


It's Crazy

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Welcome to the Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Otabek watches Yuri's exhibition piece,"Welcome to the Madness", and is feeling inspired to act on the emotions that have bubbled up in the past four days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not over the preview for Welcome to the Madness, I'm never going to be over it, I'm not over that make up, the outfit, FINGER GUNS.
> 
> So yeah, this is what I've got out of it. Porn. Enjoy. This was supposed to be 1500 words but here I AM......  
> 

They had been friends for four days.  _ Four days _ . They came to Barcelona and Otabek knew this was his chance and he wasn’t going to blow it. Then, Otabek thought he had fucked up big time, telling Yuri fucking Plisetsky that he had the ‘eyes of a soldier.’ Who says that? Otabek did. But Yuri… Yuri loved it. He looked at Otabek with such awe that Otabek thought that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t blown it.

And now here he stood on the sidelines, leaning forward on the metal railing and watching Yuri take his place on the ice. Yuri was clad in a bedazzled purple blazer, black leggings adorning even more sparkling jewels, and thick black sunglasses that look a little like Otabek’s. His hair is pulled into a little half bun in the back and Otabek can’t help but think of how adorable Yuri looked.

And then he starts skating.

The heavy guitar and basses kicked in and Yuri immediately lifted his head, taking off across the ice. This routine was high energy, much like his free skate had been but it was… different. Yuri looked like he was having  _ fun  _ even if his face was stoic. The shades covered jade green eyes that Otabek had come to love in the time they had spent together in Barcelona.

Otabek licked his lips as he watched Yuri’s fluid movements. He felt himself walking as Yuri stripped his jacket off seductively, way too seductive for a fifteen year old, and threw it away from him, continuing to skate. Otabek was actually impressed that Yakov had let his most precious student to something so… risque. 

Yuri did it justice, though. The way he moved was like liquid, it was so beautiful, even to the harsh beat of the drum and the rough strums of the guitars and basses. And then there were the screaming vocals but Otabek wouldn’t expect anything less from Yuri.

Otabek’s eyes were glued to the large slits in the back of Yuri’s tank top, pale skin shining with sweat and from the lights bouncing off of the ice. His blonde hair was still perfect and as he turned towards Otabek, a smirk stretched onto his face. The glasses came off his face like a whip and he launched them right at Otabek. 

Otabek was unsure how Yuri knew he was standing there and they just missed reaching him, skidding him on the ice. 

Yuri spun towards him again, this time locking eyes with him and for whatever reason, Otabek lifted his arm up. He pointed a finger-gun at his friend, heart racing, pants tightened as he pressed the pretend trigger down to hit the X shimmering on Yuri’s chest. Yuri fell back, unbeknownst to Otabek, gracefully gliding across the ice. His shirt rode up past his nipples and Otabek sucked in a breath.

He couldn’t go back onto the ice after this, not with a visible bulge and sweat-lined temples. He was clearly turned on. He couldn’t face anybody after this. Except Yuri. Only for Yuri would he go onto the ice and stand with everybody. He would have to find some excuse as to why his tight leather pants were pushed out in front. It definitely didn’t have to do with the way Yuri’s  _ own  _ pants were hugging his ass so deliciously that he could barely think about anything else. Let alone the sight of Yuri’s chest. 

But he had to control himself. Because Yuri was still fifteen. And his friend. And they had just met, or re-met. 

Otabek took a deep breath and gave Yuri a thunderous round of applause that was well deserved. Yuri was beaming on the ice, almost as bright as the ice beneath his skates. He was  _ happy _ . Yuri’s happiness was more important to Otabek than anything else. He watched as his friend skated around the perimeter of the rink, waving to the crowd and collecting his sunglasses and blazer. When he skated by Otabek, who’s face flared up red when he caught the purple that framed Yuri’s eyes, making them pop, Yuri winked at him. A smirked curled on his lips and then he had to go to the kiss and cry area.

Otabek took another deep breath. He needed to get Yuri alone to tell him how much he had enjoyed that performance. And then he needed to get the fuck out of there to take care of his growing  _ problem. _

The six of the Grand Prix Finalists lined up at the end, Otabek squished between Yuri and JJ. Otabek forced himself to contain himself and draped a heavy arm around Yuri’s shoulders, feeling Yuri’s own lithe arm snaking around his waist. All of them aside from Victor and Yuuri were clad in some form of black and purple, which was aesthetically pleasing. Otabek was only focused on Yuri, though, looking at the way his blonde hair fell over his shoulders. He had taken it out of the bun and let it loose. Otabek wanted to run his fingers through it.

“Otabek~” JJ hummed in his ear and Otabek looked up at him, glaring. He already knew what he was going to say.

“Do not.” Otabek growled at him. JJ’s eyes flicked down to Otabek’s crotch, still semi-hard, and he grinned before turning his attention to the crowd with a wide grin. Otabek set his lips into a hard grimace and tightened the arm he had around Yuri. Yuri’s expression matched his, unamused, as Katsuki laughed cheerily in his ear.

Eventually the flashes of cameras stopped and they were allowed to go to the locker rooms, Otabek and Yuri hanging back from the crowd. JJ was trying to talk to everybody else but Phichit had stolen Yuuri away, Chris and Victor seeming uninterested to whatever JJ was babbling about. Otabek was about to turn into the locker rooms with everyone else when he was forced into the bathroom by Yuri.

The kid was stronger than he looked.

The door swung shut behind them and Otabek’s back hit the wall. Yuri was only two inches shorter and he still had to look up at Otabek to look him in the eye, but he felt so much taller in that moment.

“...Hi.” Otabek mumbled to him. They were close; Otabek could feel the heat radiating off Yuri’s body. He was still sweating from his exhibition program.

“Did you like it?” Yuri asked hastily and with a wide grin. Otabek noticed that these kinds of smiles were rare for him. He was glad that he was one of the only people they reserved for.

Otabek cocked an eyebrow. “Liked what?”

Yuri shoved his arms and exhaled angrily through his nose. “My exhibition piece, asshole!”

Otabek chuckled softly and when he glanced at Yuri, the boy was blushing. “I loved it. You looked awesome out there.”

“I did, right!” Yuri laughed and then leaned on the wall next to Otabek, head lolling onto Otabek’s shoulder. With a sigh he continued. “I wish Yakov would let me do my own shit for programs. It would be more fun if I could do that.”

Otabek nudged him. “You probably wouldn’t win that way.”

“Shut up!” Yuri snapped and tilted his head back to the wall. “I can win no matter what.”

“You barely won this year.” Otabek pointed out.

“You wanna fight, Altin?” Yuri bared his teeth. Otabek pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of him, pressing his arm to the tiles above Yuri’s head. Yuri’s eyes widened a little bit and Otabek’s smirk mirrored Yuri’s from earlier.

Otabek leaned in close and whispered hotly in his ear. “I’d love to fight you, Plisetsky.”

Yuri’s breath hitched in his throat. Otabek should’ve taken note as to how close they were. Their noses were touching and Yuri’s breath filtered over Otabek’s lips. Otabek’s parted to let his tongue snake over his chapped bottom lip and he saw Yuri’s eyes dart down to watch.

Then Yuri was kissing him, all in the blink of an eye. His lips were plump and warm and wet as well as insistent. Otabek couldn’t tell if Yuri had ever been kissed before but he didn’t care; he took Yuri into his arms, winding them around his waist to press Yuri flush against his body. Yuri whimpered as their lips moved against each other, gloved hands coming back to twist into the top of Otabek’s hair. Otabek had gel in his hair to keep it in place but Yuri fought through the hardness of it in order to run his fingers through dark brown locks.

Their lips smacked together almost uncomfortably at first but Yuri caught on quickly, taking Otabek’s guidance in tilting his head slightly to the side to make the kiss more pleasurable. Yuri whimpered against his lips and his eyelashes fluttered against pink cheeks, Otabek letting his own brown eyes slip closed. He tightened his arms around Yuri’s waist and lifted him up off the ground, Yuri instinctively wrapping his legs around Otabek’s hips. A yelp had accompanied that and he pulled back to look at his friend.

“Is this… okay?”

Otabek huffed out a laugh. “Now you ask?”

Yuri turned his head away bashfully. Otabek kissed his cheek, lips trailing down his jaw, nipping playfully. “Kiss me, Yuri.” 

One of Yuri’s hands came to grip his chin and their lips were against each other once more, just as rough and passionate as the first time. This time however Yuri was bold and his tongue licked at the seams of Otabek’s lips, begging to be let in. Otabek would never deny himself the pleasure and he parted his lips, Yuri tentatively snaking his tongue inside. Otabek moved his tongue against Yuri, showing him what to do.

Yuri was a fast learner as always, tongue roaming over Otabek’s teeth, tracing each one carefully. Otabek’s grip on him faltered a bit and he shifted to have a better hold on him. Their teeth clashed together and nose bumped.

Yuri pulled away to apologize but Otabek chased him, pressing their lips together to shut him up. He didn’t care. All he wanted was Yuri’s lips on his, their bodies rubbing together, and his hand on Yuri’s ass. And that’s what he did. Yuri was still clad in the form fitting pants that were possibly glued to his legs. They shaped his ass perfectly and Otabek took his cheeks into his hand and squeezed. Yuri moaned into his mouth and his lips wrapped around Otabek’s tongue to suck it into his mouth. 

Otabek had never experienced something so erotic.

Otabek roughly shoved Yuri against the wall and squeezed his ass, rocking his hips into Yuri’s at this point. Yuri pulled away to pant against his lips.

“Otabek… Otabek…  _ Beka _ …” A gravely moan came from deep within Yuri’s throat and Otabek felt his erection jerk inside his leather jeans. He didn’t expect his name to be moaned so deeply or the nickname. He liked it, loved it even. And from the bulge inside of Yuri’s leggings Otabek could tell that he liked it too.

“Yura…” Otabek moaned on the spot, muffled into Yuri’s neck. Yuri licked his lips and began to grind his hips back into Otabek’s. He dipped his hips down low and then ground up. Otabek didn’t know where he learned that move but their dicks were right up against each other, sending sparks up Otabek’s stiff spine.

“Fuck.” Yuri said. Otabek could tell Yuri was overwhelmed by the blissed out expression on his face and the racing pulse that was pressed against his nose. 

“Can I touch you?” Otabek mumbled, sucking lightly on Yuri’s skin.

“Please.” Yuri groaned lowly.

Otabek pealed their bodies off each other in order to get their pants down to their thighs. Yuri’s dick was hard and already leaking just like Otabek’s. It was smaller and  _ prettier _ , if that word could even be applied to a dick, than Otabek’s, which was thick and slightly longer. Otabek spit in his hand and wrapped his hand around both of them, starting in long strokes of his hand to build up a rhythm. Yuri let out another loud groan.

“You’re too good at this.” Yuri sighed and let his head dip forward. Otabek had to put him down but let one leg stayed hooked around his waist for leverage. He kept his thick hand on their dicks, forehead pressed against Yuri’s as he slowly pumped him.

“I’ve had practice.” Otabek teased.

Yuri scrunched up his nose and fiddled with the soft hairs on the nape of Otabek’s neck. “I don’t want you to practice on anybody else.”

Otabek had a thought that they had only met four days ago, that Yuri was fifteen, but he was consenting and giving Otabek permission. Otabek would have never come out and asked himself because he was a gentleman, but he didn’t want to push Yuri away. 

“Okay.” Otabek promised with that one word and built up a quick pace with his hand, thumbing at Yuri’s slit. Just the friction of his hand and Yuri’s cock against his own was enough to get him off. He bit his lip, trying to hold off for as long as he could. 

It was interesting to see the contrast of their dicks side by side, Yuri’s so much lighter with a sparse, fair hairs at the root while Otabek had trimmed thick black hair. He thought it made the sight even sexier. Yuri was staring too, as the head of their cocks rapidly appeared and disappeared between Otabek’s clenched fist.

“Beka… I don’t…” Yuri shook his head and leaned forward to rest his chin on Otabek’s shoulder.

“You can come.” Otabek commanded and Yuri brushed his lips against Otabek’s, crying out softly as the older of the two pressed down on the underside. It was apparently a sensitive spot and it made Yuri come immediately. The added lubrication and the sight of Yuri was his head tilted back, eyes clenched and lips parted in a deep, sexy exhale made Otabek follow suit, spilling over his palm onto both of them. Miraculously, none of the come got on either of their outfits and they were close enough to the paper towels that Otabek could reach out and grab one to clean them up.

Yuri tucked himself back into his pants and dropped his leg heavily to the ground, trying to collect his breath as Otabek wiped the come off his hand. He washed his hand with soap afterwards, neither of them saying a word. 

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked quietly as they retreated to the locker rooms. Everybody was gone by then, Yakov probably tearing up the rink to see where Yuri had gone. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Yuri glanced at him through his bangs as he began to strip, unabashed now that they had just rubbed their cocks together. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That was… a lot.” Otabek mumbled.

Yuri clicked his tongue. “I’ve masturbated with a guy before. No big deal.”

Otabek whipped his head over to look at Yuri as he was unbuttoning his shirt. “Oh?”

“Although, he never touched me.” Yuri quickly cleared up. He smiled shyly. “I, um… liked that.”

It looked strange to see such a sweet expression on Yuri’s face when he had smudged eyeliner and eyeshadow all around his eyes, lip gloss halfway up his cheek from the making out.

“I’m glad then.” Otabek nodded and they continued changing, finally out of their exhibition costumes.

“Is it okay if I continue calling you Beka?” Yuri asked as their feet echoed through the empty hallways. Yakov had spotted them and was slowly making his way over, shouting in a mix of gibberish and Russian. Even though Otabek knew the language he couldn’t figure out what the old coach was trying to say.

“Of course.” Otabek nodded with a smile.

“Cool.” 

“ _ YURI PLISETSKY _ !” That, for once, was clear and both of them flinched.

“Don’t forget to text me. I know you don’t like using your phone.” The grimace was back on Yuri’s face. 

Otabek chuckled. “I use my phone.”

“Your instagram hasn’t been updated in a month!”

“I’m not obsessed like you are.”

“Shut up, asshole!”

“ _ Don’t use such ugly language! _ ” Came Lilia’s snarl.

Yuri groaned and stomped off towards his coaches, but not without one last thumbs up in Otabek’s direction. He had a feeling that this would become a tradition, a thumbs up at each competition for good luck.

And if something crazy happened that allowed them to sneak off into the bathroom for a quick hand job, maybe something more in years to come, neither of them were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come scream with me on [ Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
